COVERT ACTION - PART 1
by Miller's End
Summary: USS LEXINGTON investigates a missing mining ship, and encounters a large mysterious ship that can fire weapons while cloaked. What has Section 31 cooked up this time, and how does the Alternate Universe figure in?


This story was originally written as a "TV script"; it also had all kinds of 'inside information' for the Director, Photographer, set and prop people, etc. I have ripped out that "excess" in an attempt to present a 'cleaner, easier to read version'. This eliminated 'commercial breaks', but also much of the descriptions of people, places, and such.

For the crew of USS LEXINGTON (used by permission of the Producers), you should find their current web site to read character backgrounds. All others are my own creations (the ships and crew), except those that are from Star Trek (TV, movies, Roddenbury's other published info).

**.**

**COVERT ACTIVITY**

BY

"Miller's End"

TEASER

**EXT- LEXINGTON**

LEXINGTON passes through space, all is fine. As ship comes

alongside the camera, camera closes in on the position of

the Recreation Area.

CROSSFADE TO

INT- LEXINGTON RECREATION ROOM,

WIDE ANGLE of the Lexington Seven.

CAPTAIN ALEXANDER MCKNIGHT, COMMANDER ANGELICA MCKNIGHT,

CHIEF ENGINEER DeCLAN IRONSIDES, DOCTOR DAWN MATHIAS,

LIEUTENANT COMMANDER JASON LEE, AND LIEUTENANT VALENTINA

TERESHKOVA, of the Lex 7 are playing music. One song is

ending, another starts.

APPLAUSE as the song ends, but without waiting the next

starts. Alex motions to AMBASSADOR ERIC RYAN to step up to

the mike; he quickly RISES and crosses the room to the stage

area. The song is David Bowie's "Let's Dance". The intro

continues -

**BACKUP SINGERS**

Let's Dance

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Put on your red shoes and dance the blues

**BACKUP SINGERS**

Let's Dance

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

To the songs they're playing on the radio

**BACKUP SINGERS**

Let's Sway

Song continues, as the shot changes.

**EXT- LEXINGTON**

ZOOM OUT: camera pulls away from the ship

.

**KANGAROO II**

A small ship,

passing by an ORANGE star, and we can see that there is a

large asteroid field in an orbit covering millions of miles

[like from venus to neptune], some of them very large. the

ship drops out of warp.

MEDIUM CLOSE UP:

The ship is the "Kangaroo II"; it looks much like a shuttle

craft from TOS, but at least 5 times the size (140 ft long,

40 ft high, 60 ft wide, though the inside is about 3 times

the space - most of the ship is equipment. Crew is

10. Capt. Smythe in a chair at bridge center, Kelli at the

science station, Barton is pilot and navigator.

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

Barton, slow to 500 kph until our

short scans map the closest

asteroids, then 500 thousand kph to

the first big clearing you find.

.

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

Kelli, did you see that?

.

**KELLI**

That flash? Probably a smooth area

on a larger asteroid, result of a

recent impact and the melted

material pooled flat like a lake.

But I'll check the short range

sensors.

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

I wish long range had worked so we

could have surveyed the rubble from

a couple light years out. All of

this floating rock is dangerous as

hell. Stay alert, Barton.

CLOSE UP: on Kelli at her station

**KELLI**

Well, like my Uncle Dutch said about this place when he found it

10 years ago; something destroyed the planet system here over five

thousand years ago, and the radiation was just getting down to

where standard shields will handle it, and so no problem with it now.

But it still won't let you do a valid sensor reading until you get

inside the heliopause. So - here we are. Of course, that is also why it

took years to find it again; the sensor readings were thrown off so

he didn't have a proper fix on his location. I located it based on

visual star maps at Star Fleet HQ from the pictures he took.

.

**BARTON**

Kelli, now that we hopped inside

this stellar-wind pool, how's the

water? Are the rocks really

separated by elements?

TWO-SHOT: Kelli and Smythe

**KELLI**

Let's see [2 beats] WOW ! Yea, there does seem to be a lot of

rocks that are nearly pure. Suspicion is that the rumors heard

years ago about a "Doomsday Machine" destroyed by Commodore

Decker were real and that it came through this cluster. Once it got

fueled up it left this wonderful trash, pre-sorted and waiting for

us. I've got massive iron that must have been planetary cores.

Polonium, platinum, mercury. Capt., maybe that reflection was

solidified mercury. It was at 37.3 degrees off starboard bow when we

came out of warp. I [short delay] I'm picking up energy signatures of

several small ships. One is using low energy phasers to melt a small asteroid.

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

Apparently someone else has beat us to the punch, but there is plenty

here for everyone. By the way, Decker didn't destroy it, Kirk did,

with Decker's ship.

**KELLI**

OK, oh master of details. But I'm not getting any ID signatures from

those ships, so they aren't Federation, and ...[2 beats] what

the hell is that?

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

What's what?

Capt Smythe turns toward Kelli as she talks.

**KELLI**

It, it's a ship. Massive. Just appeared from behind our reflective

asteroid. Here, [1/2 beat] on my screen. Times 50 magnification.

.

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

I'll hail them. I don't recognize

the design. Must be from way out of the neighborhood.

.

**BARTON**

I'm reading weapons charging! I

think their going to fire!

Kelli says to Capt., urgently.

**KELLI**

Remember, use the translator too.

OVER THE SHOULDER: of the Capt., we see him press another

button for the translator.

Before Capt. Smythe can speak, Barton breaks in, his voice

is raised, excited.

**BARTON**

FULL IMPULSE - I'M PUTTING AN

ASTEROID BETWEEN US. DOUBT THEY CAN

HURT US AT THAT DISTANCE, BUT NOT

TAKING ANY CHANCES. SETTING WARP

COORDINATES FOR A COURSE OUT THE

WAY WE CAME IN.

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

Hold on Barton; no warping out yet.

We might get to share this system.

There is a lot...

**EXTERIOR SHOT** - MYSTERY SHIP

The ship fires. Phasers strike the aft section, but damage

is light because the hit is so short; the asteroid is as big

as 10 city blocks and blocks most of the blast. But after 3

seconds the asteroid explodes, and debris hits the ship.

.

ZOOM IN: TO WHERE THE ASTEROID USED TO BE,

CLOSING IN ON THE KANGAROO II

**EXT. KANGAROO II**

Holes are visible in the side of the ship. Inside, we see

several bodies, and body parts, floating around, and

floating out of the holes. Atmosphere is escaping.

Capt. Smythe is seen pressing buttons to change channels on

the communication console. His voice is raised, and sounds

urgent.

**INT. KANGAROO II**

KELLI IS ON FLOOR. BARTON IS GETTING A FIRE

EXTINGUISHER.

From the intercom, we hear voices, some overlapping. They

continue in background as Capt and Kelli speak.

**COMPUTER VOICE**

Emergency. De-pressurization of

Deck 2, containment shields at

maximum. Anti-matter containment at

15 percent and falling. Anti-matter

pod ejection in 60 seconds.

**V.O 1**

Help. We need help in engineering!

**V.O 2** (FEMALE)

Captain - P'Chand is gone. The door

closed in front of me and she was

sucked out a huge hole in the

galley!

**V.O 3**

... leg! My leg is broken! This is

Kolorand! I'm in the machine shop!

**CAPT. SMYTHE**

EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY. WE ARE UNDER

ATTACK. SHIP IS UNKNOWN. OUR

LOCATION

.

**KELLI**

CAPT., CHANGE CHANNELS. YOU'RE ON

THE COMPANY CHANNEL. CHANGE

**EXT. KANGAROO II**

WIDE:

The large ship fires again, a Photon Torpedo, but it looks

almost gold in color. It destroys the Kangaroo II. There is

almost nothing left.

PAN: through the debris and asteroids to the battleship.

ZOOM: in on the battleship. [takes about 5 sec]

We see a name - FLEET DEFENDER.

The FLEET DEFENDER is an elliptical ring, but

in hollowed out center, there are three nacelles there for

power / warp. There is a larger Landing Bay

at rear, MANY phaser ports.

**FADE: TO OPENING CREDITS**

**.**

**ACT 1**

**INT- LEXINGTON ENGINEERING**

- where we hear the performance at a low volume and see

COMMANDER BRIEANNA SMITH overseeing other crewmen, checking

instruments.

.

**BRIEANNA SMITH**

Bridge, Smith here; the new

dilithium crystals are OK so far,

but I see some variance in the

energy flow that indicates

crystalline micro-fractures. We

should get a second set of backups

at the next Star Base.

Lieutenant Commander Saavik is in the Captain's chair,

ENSIGN CHARLOTTE SMITH is at Communications. We still hear

the band, softly.

**CHARLOTTE**

Acknowledged, Brie.

CLOSE UP:

Charlotte, with a half-smile, turns toward Saavik.

**CHARLOTTE**

Lieutenant Commander, Engineering

reports that the crystals may need

to be replaced.

**SAAVIK**

Ensign, that does not sound like an

accurate account. "May need to be

replaced?" Explain.

**CHARLOTTE**

Sorry, Sir. Engineering is

reporting dilithium crystalline

micro-fractures and that another

backup should be acquired at the

next Star Base.

**SAAVIK**

Better, Ensign. A ship's command is

best run when the facts are known.

You should also refer to your

sister in the familiar when off

duty only.

**CHARLOTTE SMITH**

Yes, Sir.

.

**HELMSMAN JASON LEE**

Ensign, what do you think of the

band tonight?

**CHARLOTTE SMITH**

(recovering composure)

It's good so far. I like the

Ambassador's voice on this one. You?

**HELMSMAN JASON LEE**

As the Captain would say, "it's not my thing." That voice cracking that

Bowie does - he's got it down, but I'm not a fan of the style. How

about you, Commander?

..

**SAAVIK**

(Raises eyebrow, thinks for a

moment)

The voice is quite pleasing. I

would like to hear him sing Queen's

"Crazy Little Thing called Love", a

#1 hit on Feb 23, 1980. I believe

that his baritone voice would match

the song quite well. I understand the Ambassador can

also hit "high 'C' on ...

Saavik is cut off by Jason Lee

**JASON LEE**

Commander, I have a warp signature

at the extreme edge of sensor

range, sometimes there, sometimes

not.

**SAAVIK**

Please send the coordinates to the

Science Station, Mr. Lee.

Saavik gets up and goes to the Science Station.

.

**SAAVIK**

Yes, I see it too. [beat] I am directing a full sweep toward that

sector but can not get any better clarity. There is a star cluster

creating a gravitational lens 147 light years away behind the

apparent warp signature position. It is possible that the reading is

coming from either side of the lens, and that the lens is partly

masking the signature. I will make a recording and compare it to

StarFleet's database. Radiation levels are very high also.

**CHARLOTTE SMITH**

Lt. Cmdr., do you want me to hail them?

**SAAVIK**

No, our priority is to deliver Amb. Ryan to the HOOD; they will take

him to Star Base 34 so he may meet with the Capellan emissary. If this

unknown contact is a new space-faring race, we will want to

return for a "first contact" and make them aware of the dangers of

space travel. The sensor readings indicate they are only capable of

traveling at warp 1.5 - they will not be encountering any other

space-faring world for several years, and are unlikely to meet any

other ships. However, check all frequencies; are you receiving any

signals from bearing 283 mark 42, Ensign?

.

**CHARLOTTE SMITH**

Checking... no Sir. Just cosmic

background noise from there and

[1/2 beat] from within 5 degrees of

that bearing, to help account for

any lensing effect.

**SAAVIK**

Very good. [beat] Computer, analyze recording and compare with known

Star Fleet warp signatures. If not found, expand search into databases

for Romulan, Klingon, Tholian. If not found, access Star Fleet HQ warp

database and compare. Report when done.

**NAVIGATOR CLAYTON**

Lt. Cmdr. is right about their not being found by anyone else before

Star Fleet sends someone. This entire region is not well traveled.

If we hadn't detoured to get Amb. Ryan, the chances of anyone passing

through here are (emphasis) astronomical.

**CHARLOTTE SMITH**

Oh, FUN-NY.

**SAAVIK**

(Saavik says in a 'matter of fact' way)

Good pun.

EXTREME CLOSE UP: Smith's face

Charlotte's eyes widen, nearly openly gasps. She had never

heard of a Vulcan liking humor. Her inhale is 'loud' and

Saavik notices.

**SAAVIK**

Ensign, as I once told Capt. SPOCK, humor is "a difficult concept", but

I have found that two person humor is easier to calculate; I "feed a

line" to a person or group, and if I have said a good line, then

someone else will finish the joke with a line that is appropriate. I

am still learning, though I do need someone the explain a joke I heard

the Capt. start, but never finish - "There once was a girl from Nantucket".

EVERYONE ELSE breaks up; Saavik is just perplexed. Then

Saavik raises an eyebrow at the realization that she

inadvertently "made a good one", and could use this line

again. She may not know the punch line, but that doesn't

matter. She rarely knows what people will say when she

"feeds the line".

.

INT- LEXINGTON RECREATION AREA

The band takes a break.

Alex and Amb. Ryan are first to move away, They

take a table between the stage area and a window. DeClan Ironsides joins them.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Great job, Amb. I'm surprised you know that song.

Few today are interested in ancient music.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

I've been following the Lexington's record, since it was the last ship

I was assigned to. I heard about your little band and couldn't

resist the chance to sing, so I had some people feed you information

about my knowing some Bowie and Queen. Figured I could tell you

about Mellencamp, Joel and others later.

TWO SHOT: Alex (L) and Amb. Ryan (R)

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

(somewhat astonished)

You have been on board 3 days, and

now I find out you manipulated

getting this gig?

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Yes, I did. [Acting somewhat proud of himself] Something I picked up

while working for the Federation President after leaving LEXINGTON. If you

really want something done, make it happen any way you can. I wanted to

see the Lex and sing a couple songs.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

That's right - you were injured in

the M5 debacle. You were hit in the

head, right?

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Uh, yea. But [beat] that was then.

Now I just talk for a living.

Alex interrupts, as he sees Amb. Ryan seems uncomfortable.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

DeClan, the Amb. is clearly in the

right place for the Federation.

It's not easy to hitch-hike a ride on

any particular ship, much less a

battlecruiser.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

That's right. I guess a hit in the

head is what makes people take this

job. But I have had my successes.

And working on Earth gives you

access to so many people with

secrets they want to hide that you

can get just about anything. [Beat]

Hey, just kidding, but...

Amb. Ryan continues as ...

ESTABLISHMENT SHOT

**EXT. FLEET DEFENDER**

Ship is stationary. Four smaller ships fly out of rear

Hanger Deck and position themselves abeam of the ship at

2,4,8,10 o'clock positions. A slightly larger craft is

entering the Hanger Deck from space.

INT - FLEET DEFENDER BRIDGE

Bridge layout is similar to Constitution Class though there

are differences. Captain's Chair is a

softer version of TOS chair with a small monitor attached

and control panels on both arms. There is an Exec. Officer

chair to Capt. right, but with no monitor.

RED ALERT is flashing on some higher screens, lights next to

Turbolifts also flashing.

The F.O. Leo Riley jumps up from the Captain's Chair, and

turns around as a transporter beam is materializing someone

just outside the port turbolift tube. Both Security Officers

point weapons at it, but stand fast. As they see Captain

Benjamin Juarez materialize, they lower weapons and come to

attention. All others stand at their stations.

**COMM OFFICER LT JENSEN SHIPMAN**

Captain on the deck.

Capt is clearly fuming. He is barely able to keep from

screaming out loud his commands.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Mr. Riley, status!

**FIRST OFFICER LEO RILEY**

Sir, all systems functioning

normally, all weapons are secured,

no casualties or injuries.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

(to COMM Officer)

All stations, stand down to Yellow Alert.

**JENSEN SHIPMAN**

All hands, stand down to Yellow

Alert. Repeat, Condition Yellow.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Mr. Riley, an explanation. I was

not aware orders were changed about

firing on non-enemy ships. What the

HELL is going on?

**LEO RILEY**

Sir, I was down in Engineering when

a ship came out of warp in the

system, and as you know the cloak

is not functioning. Billingston was

OD, and based upon Section Order

#5, "secrecy is of utmost

importance", and that his sensor

readings said the ship had a

Romulan power signature, he acted

in what he believed was necessary

manner to maintain the security of

the project.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

What about the Alert Probes? Why

didn't you see it coming and get

secured?

**LEO RILEY**

Sir, the Probes were stationed as

planned, but a wave of

radiation was passing their

location, knocking them off-line

for the past 6 hours. We had no

warning; nor could they see the

probes. So when the ship came out

of warp, several mining drones were

active, and the Fleet Defender had

just come out of Surreptitious

Base. We would be found, and Mr.

Billingston took into account the

readings available and acted.

Frankly, Sir, I don't know how this

could have been avoided, given the

situation. The probes are already

coming back online, so we have will

early warnings again.

Capt Juarez stands still for several seconds, taking in the

report.

.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Very well. Do you have a reading on

where that ship came from, how many

aboard?

**LEO RILEY**

Captain, not yet; we are

collecting debris by transporter as

we speak, and Shipman has been

monitoring communications the

entire time. There were no calls on

Romulan, Klingon, or Starfleet

frequencies, standard or emergency.

I don't think they even knew what

hit them, thank God.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Shipman, get me [beat - he

realizes he does not have the info

he needs] which transporter room is

the wreckage coming in to?

Behind the Capt. at the Remote Ship Station Lt.

Commander Mark Pyle is monitoring the 4 small ships.

**JENSEN SHIPMAN**

Cargo 2, sir. I'll connect you. CPO

Romanoff is overseeing the

collection of debris.

Capt. Juarez catches the attention of Mr. Billingston, and

motions for him to come stand "down front". Billingston was

standing at the shield / weapons station; he closes his

login and moves to the position indicated.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Chief Romanoff, do you have

anything on a name or origin of the

ship?

**WENDY ROMANOFF**

Sir, a piece with a name came in a

few minutes ago - Kangaroo II. Some

parts show it to be a mining

research ship. There are several

body parts too, sir. I transferred

them to Sickbay.

.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Thank you, Chief. [1/2 beat] Mr.

Billingston will be assisting you

shortly.

.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Mr. Billingston, while it seems now that you may not have had any other

action available to you, there certainly were options that could

have been tried, such as firing without full power, NOT using

photon torpedoes, and seeing if you could chase them away without

otherwise revealing our identity. You have taken a grave action here

today, one that will have severe consequences for us all, not to

mention the families of the crew of the Kangaroo II. For now, you are

relieved of bridge duty, and assigned to Cargo 2 to assist in

debris [beat] and body collection. After I talk to HQ, there will be a

formal review. I am also demoting you TWO ranks; we will see if that

will be permanent afterwards. Dismissed.

**ENS. BILLINGSTON**

SIR, YES SIR.

.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Leo, I brought back with me the

cloak parts for the ship, and some

for our early-warning probes. This

was a horrible thing to have

happen, and should never happen

again. We can't be shooting down

the ones we work so hard to save.

Tell Engineering that the parts are

in the shuttle I used to come

aboard.

The Captain is clearly upset with all this. His gaze wanders.

**LEO RILEY**

Yes, Captain. Are the shield modification specs included?

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Huh? [1/2 beat] Yes. This should get us fully operational. Dammit, I

go all the way to Earth to get these parts - [slight emphasis] 15

days to get back - and just as we are about to get operational, a

small mining ship throws a wrench in the whole thing. Damn it, I

haven't had a chance to log 100 hours at full power, and the

Universe craps on me.

**LEO RILEY**

The Universe doesn't play fair,

does it?

This little side conversation brings him around to the

reality of the situation.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Never does - but that's why we're

here; to even the odds. [Exhales

heavily, waits 2 beats, says in a

"matter of fact", almost 'deadpan'

way] Staff meeting, Room 1, 15

minutes. As you were.

Capt. rises and heads out the door to right of main viewer, which

leads to a hall and Conference room 1

.

**EXT- LEXINGTON**

Ship still at warp.

WIDE: from the view screen, we see the bridge crew, and Amb.

Ryan and McNIGHT are standing near the captain's chair.

**ANGELICA MCKNIGHT**

Capt., we are getting a message

from the Hood. They will be

arriving on time.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Thank you, Commander. That gives us

about 10 minutes to wrap things up

and get to the transporter. [Turns

to Amb.] So, Amb., did you also set

up a singing gig on the Hood?

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

No, no. Their music preferences are

much more modern - nothing I know.

haha. No Klingon dirges for me

either.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Dirges? Who in their right mind

would even consider that music

anyway? I wasn't aware that anyone

on the Hood liked that garbage.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

[1/2 beat] Oh, I'm not saying they

do; just [1/2 beat] just making

conversation.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Well, we better go now so you can

stop by your quarters for your things.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Alright, let's go. [To ALL] Bye,

and thanks everyone.

TWO-SHOT: inside lift. Capt. and Amb.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Alex, you might want to go do

something more important than

escorting me to the transporter

room. I want to change shoes, hit

the head before I transfer. It's

certain that I will be offered a

tour when I get aboard, and I need

to be ready to be the "gracious

guest".

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Sure. I can check a couple things.

But as for seeing you off, I

wouldn't miss it. Have to make

certain you don't stow away and try

to take over as the band's lead singer.

CUT TO AMB. RYAN'S QUARTERS, HALLWAY.

MEDIUM: from behind McNIGHT, as he walks down hall toward the Amb.

.

Alex is walking down the hall, approaching the Transporter

Room. Amb. Ryan is approaching from the opposite direction,

and he is talking to a crewman.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Amb., the Hood is alongside and

ready to take you at best speed to

Star Base 34. Is there something

else you needed?

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Oh, no. I was just talking to

Ensign Waters here. I met him some

years ago when he was at the

Academy, doing basic weapons

training. [To the Ensign] Good to

see you again. Keep your head down.

**ENSIGN WATERS**

Yes sir, Ambassador. I'll be sure

to do that. Nice to see you again.

Sorry I was not able to see your

performance, but perhaps another

time. [To Alex] Sir, if you would

excuse me?

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Very good, Ensign. Carry on. [To

Ryan] Ready to go?

INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM

MEDIUM: from inside Transporter room, we see them enter,

doors close. Ryan continues toward the transporter pad, Alex

stops at the steps.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

Sure. Not going to be as fun as the

last few days, but it is my job.

And some days I even like it.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

I was a part of the bureaucracy for

15 years. Jim Kirk and I both spent

time pushing papers. And we both

decided that we belong out here

among the stars, thinking on our

feet.

Amb. Ryan turns around and looks at Alex. He scowls at

first, then a small smile is seen.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

And people like me just think on

our butts?

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

You said it, not me. I'm just

saying that I need a ship under my

feet. Besides my family, it's the

only thing that makes me feel

whole.

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

[Hesitates 2 beats] Wow, I don't

know how to answer that. I guess

all I can say is, that I am glad

that you are happy in the two

things that matter most.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Thank you. Hope you get this lucky

some day, if you aren't already.

[beat] So, Ready?

**AMB. ERIC RYAN**

As I'll ever be. Let's do it.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

[To operator] Energize.

INT. BRIDGE

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Alex steps out of turbolift on bridge.

WIDE: DECLAN IRONSIDES is in

command, seated in chair.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

Hood signaled that Amb. Ryan is

aboard. They are ready to leave.

There is also a call pending from

Starfleet Command.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

HQ? They aren't wasting any time.

[He steps beside the Chair, presses

button to accept the call]

View screen changes from Hood to Admiral Jane Scherger.

**ADM. JANE SCHERGER**

Capt. McKnight, I'm told that you

have already handed off Amb. Ryan

to the Hood. I was going to give

you the cake-walk assignment, but

since you two are running ahead of

schedule, I have another job for

you.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Nice to see you Admiral. What can

we do for you?

**ADM. JANE SCHERGER**

We have a small ship missing. It is

not exactly in your sector of

coverage, but since Amb. Ryan says

he needs to get to Star Base 34, the

Hood will proceed with him. I'm

forwarding the details now.

Alex looks at Angelica. She nods that the data is in. He

looks back to the screen as he walks over to Comm station.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

A missing ship? Sounds like I'm getting

a cake-walk too. Says here...

He looks over Angelica's shoulder and reads the synopsis.

**ADM. JANE SCHERGER**

Everything is there. Including a

partial transmission that claims an

attack from an unknown ship.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

So there are decorations on the

cake. A mining ship? I see the last

place they are known to have

visited is about 5 days at high

warp from here. I'll get on it.

**ADM. JANE SCHERGER**

Thank you Captain. It may not be

much. But you are the closest

unassigned asset we have. If it is

too easy, I'll find something more

challenging for you next time.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

You know I like a challenge.

Looking forward to it.

**ADM. JANE SCHERGER**

I'll do what I can. Scherger out.

.

.

**EARTH - SECTION 31 HQ**

Kelame` [KEL-a-Mae] Aurturio is about to have a video

meeting with Director Franks [whom only shows as back-lit

humanoid. The voice of Franks is electronic and changes from

[F] female to [M] male at each speaking point] about operations

status of several operations. We come in as they begin the

talk. Kelame` is seated, facing away, looking out a window.

**INTERCOMM [COMPUTER]**

Mr. Aurturio, there is a call for

you on secure channel 17.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Computer, receive call,

authorization gamma-alpha-93921.

He turns around toward camera to face the desk monitor. We

do not yet see who is calling.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[F] Kelame` I have some

information. You should suspend

outside operations at Surreptitious

Base. We just found out the

Lexington is due in the general

area, and may be near there

already. We don't want them picking

up stray transmissions. Do this

now.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Understood. I am sending a coded

message to Admiral Nasr right now.

Kelame` types out a message, transmits it. Takes 5-10

seconds, but is talking as he works.

We see on the monitor border a

notification that the conversation is "Section 31" at the

top, and "encoded" flashing at the bottom.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Do we know why they are so close?

I've not heard about any

emergencies, and it is not on my

list of ships due in the sector.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[M] They picked up an Amb. Ryan who

used them to get a connection to

Star Base 34. It delayed him 3 days

compared to having a special

transport, and I have no

information about why he was going

there. A records check said he was

on vacation. I am checking on

secret missions. That we are so

close to having the Fleet Defender

operational, and some secret

mission going on out there bothers

me.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

That would be some coincidence. Our

having moved the ship building

there three years ago seemed like a

great move. Anything we learned

from the Terran Empire could be

tried in a region unchecked by

sensors because of the local

radiation, and the lack of ship

traffic has let us use it as a

source of materials. The improved

shields alone is a major coup.

Capt. Juarez will be implementing

them within days.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[F] Admiral Nasr was adamant about

getting the latest technology. Have

you read the upgrades list?

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Yes - impressive. Shields while

cloaked, triple shields otherwise,

and a new photon torpedo that has

more than twice the punch of the

best Romulan version. The Terrans

have been at war for centuries, and

their weapon innovations are

remarkable. How soon will we

install these in our other ships?

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[M] Not for a while. The Fleet

Defender project has eaten a lot of

our resources. Bookkeeping is

better than at the turn of the

millennium - harder to hide funds

redirections. But we should have

cloaks in all nine covert scout

ships within a year.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

The Klingons and Romulans would

flip out if they knew we'll have a

Battleship cruising their space in

a few weeks. And the other ships

having cloaks will allow monitoring

like we hadn't even dreamed of 3

years ago.

**INTERCOMM [COMPUTER]**

Priority Message, Adm. Nasr,

channel 4.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[F] Put me on hold but keep the

channel open so I can hear.

OVER THE SHOULDER: of Kelame`, we watch as he operates the

computer. we see the monitor changes, the words

"Surreptitious Base" appears at the top of the blank image,

then "Adm. Nasr" replaces the words, and a picture of a

conference room appears on-screen. the Adm., Capt. Juarez,

and Leo Riley are seated.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Yes Director. Computer, put Adm.

Nasr through. [continues] Admiral,

this is un-expected. I see our

illustrious battleship officers are

with you. Have you ceased

operations as per my message?

**ADM. NASR**

I was told a coded message had

arrived. We have stopped, but not

for anything you have sent. What

has happened?

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Read the message for details; but a

starship is scheduled to pass

nearby, so I wanted you to button

up until they were out of the area.

But why are you calling? This looks

serious.

**ADM. NASR**

Very serious. We have had an

incident - I am sending details

now.

Kelame` turns toward another monitor and opens a message,

scans it quickly. He takes another couple moments to forward

it to the Director.

**ADM. NASR**

About four hours ago a small mining

ship came out of warp while our

sensors were down. They certainly

spotted our mining ships, and

probably the Defender. Their

engines had a Romulan signature, so

they were destroyed by the Officer

of the Day. Capt. Juarez arrived

minutes later, and identified the

debris as the Kangaroo II. They

have collected all debris and

remains.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

REMAINS?

**ADM. NASR**

[stunned] Who is that? Kellame`,

who is there with you? This is..

About to say "a breach of security". Interrupted by Director

Franks. Admiral is not shown to whom he speaks.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[M] This is Mr. Aurturio's

supervisor, Admiral, and so your

supervisor. What remains do you

have?

The Admiral can see Franks, and accepts the hand gesture he

gives as an approval of the situation and that he should

explain to this person 'of the shadows'. Now, however, the

voice does not change genders.

**ADM. NASR**

[hesitates a second] uuh, Two

bodies badly burned, body parts of

humans, Denobulans, Andorians, and

some ship debris. Not much left

after one of our new photon

torpedoes. The ship had a crew of

ten.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

What have you found out about this

ship? What company, origin of it's

trip?

**ADM. NASR**

Sir, it came from a company called

Outback Adventures in Mining. I

don't have an exact flight plan

because they didn't file one, but

do have a path they must have

followed. They did indicate a

couple of systems they planned to

check first. Ours was not on their list.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

Are there any other star systems

along that path they might have

reason to stop at?

Capt. Juarez accesses a console and displays a star field.

The flight path is overlaid.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

This is our best estimate.

.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

[short delay, pondering options]

Choose a star with some mining

potential along that path, and take

the debris and remains there.

Scorch anything you must to make it

look like their warp core exploded.

Leave it all in an orbit so if

someone checks, they will assume

that they had a problem, came out

of warp, then exploded. If that

doesn't look convincing with what

you have, then use a Romulan phaser

on it. We don't want anyone

following their path to your

location.

**ADM. NASR**

Capt. Juarez got back with the

cloak parts just after this

happened. We have installation

estimates of 36 to 48 hours. If we

can wait until the cloak is ready,

then ..

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

No, Admiral. [beat] Capt. Juarez,

can you do the installation outside

of the system, away from the moon?

Capt. Juarez looks at Leo Riley for answers.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Leo, you were looking at the specs

for the last few weeks. Can we?

**LEO RILEY**

Well, if we take along some extra

personnel, and tools, yes. With 3

shifts working on it, we might beat

that 36 hour estimate. Maybe get

the shield upgrades done while

we're out, too.

**DIRECTOR FRANKS**

Alright. I will be checking your

report for details later. For now,

launch ASAP. I don't want anyone

else wandering in on us.

.

**EXT- LEXINGTON**

WIDE: Establishment shot,

**ALEXANDER MCKNIGHT**

Captain's log, stardate xxxx. We

have verified the Admiral's

information and contacted the

mining company directly, getting

copies of the latest communication

from the Kangaroo II and contacted

other traders noted in the log to

see if they have heard anything

from the missing crew. We have just

arrived at the ship's last known

position.

Capt. McKnight closes the log.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

OK team, tell me what we've got.

Valentina?

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

A planetary system around a

2-sun-mass star. System layout is

consistent with the report from the

mining company.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Saavik, do your scans show any

mining activity, probes left

behind, other evidence they were

here?

**SAAVIK**

Checking - I do have an impulse

drive trail criss-crossing the

system... several times it went

through the main cloud forming

between 1.2 and 1.7 billion km from

the star. I do not find any ship

debris. There is a low-power signal

coming from the inner-most planet

which is now approaching from the

far side of the star. Signal

matches the Kangaroo II's "claim

beacon". Nothing else seems to be

on this side of the star.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Well, let's go make a pass over the

beacon position to make sure the

stellar radiation isn't blocking

sensors; they could be there but

out of power. Jason, let's check it

out.

**JASON LEE**

Swinging around the star to the

first planet. Using the binary pair

as a navigation assistant. ETA is

15 minutes.

.

EXT- LEXINGTON

EXTREME WIDE SHOT: Exterior, Lexington passes near the

cloud, and as one of the planet cores is at it's widest

orbit point it is nearly out of the cloud, making it close

enough to use for a "gravity assist".

INT- LEXINGTON

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Show off. But if this is the last

place they were to check with a

known planetary system, then let's

follow the general flight path to

the next likely system.

**SAAVIK**

Based on their previous systems,

they are following a narrow conical

corridor that is 23 degrees wide

toward a bearing of 286 mark 7 from

a straight line from their company

headquarters to here. If we were to

follow the same line, the next

stars within the path are a white

dwarf at relative bearing 275 mark 2...

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Which if it has planets or gas

would be a good candidate, as they

would be far from the star...

**SAAVIK**

[continuing] and a day at warp 5

later they would encounter a red

giant at bearing 301 mark 2. That

system is in our data banks -

there are several planets just

outside the surface of the star,

which is 200 million km in

diameter. The cores of what were

probably gas giants are exposed,

and without the gas the mass of the

largest is only 152 times that of

earth. While too much for their

ship to land on, they could still

find plenty of material in stellar

orbit to mine.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Saavik, any sensor readings beyond

those of the beacon?

**SAAVIK**

Checking. [beat] None, Captain.

Nothing new to report.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

OK, let's go for the closer and

most likely of the two. Valentina,

lay in a course for the white

dwarf.

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

Aye Sir, course plotted.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Jason, let's go. Warp factor 7.

EXT- LEXINGTON

EXTREME WIDE SHOT: LEXINGTON in foreground, star in

background. Lex turns to left, goes to warp.

.

**CUT TO: FLEET DEFENDER**

INT. FLEET DEFENDER

Interior of Fleet Defender, cargo room 2.

CLOSE UP: Capt. Juarez in cargo 2. He examines the debris

from Kangaroo II. With him are Ens. Billingston and Chief

Petty Officar Wendy Romanoff.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Have you had to add scoring?

**ENS. BILLINGSTON**

Yes Sir. Also I have also added

anti-matter particles magnetically

coupled to the fragments to

simulate the core breach. Medical

has done the same with the body

parts.

**CPO. ROMANOFF**

Of course, we have placed all of it

behind a force field until ready to

beam it out.

Capt. Juarez walks over to a console and calls the bridge.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Capt. to Bridge.

**LEO RILEY**

Riley here sir. I've swung us

around to a trajectory similar to

how they would have entered the

system, as you ordered. It will put

the debris into a fairly tight

orbit, one that will leave it here

for several years so it will be

easily found when their company

comes looking. The added radiation

will mask anything we have done so,

within a few days from now,

it will be impossible to tell what

happened.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

OK. Coordinate with Chief Romanoff

here, and medical, and beam

everything out together.

**LEO RILEY**

Aye, Captain. The Chief has already

told me she is ready. Beaming

everything in 10 seconds.

Capt. turns to the Ensigns.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

I know this has been a grisly way

to start your tour, but necessary.

You signed on for Section 31

because you believe Star Fleet is

not doing everything possible to

protect Earth and the Federation.

This Battleship is the epitome of

our dedication to the principal

that all threats must be found and

stopped at all costs. What you do

here today, you do so we can

continue to protect the Federation.

Capt. again turns to the console.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Capt. to Bridge. Leo, take us out

of here so we can finish getting

this ship ready for our first

mission into enemy space.

CUT TO: BRIDGE

**LEO RILEY**

I have set course for that system

we passed getting here. It's big,

out of the way, and will afford us

a chance to do some testing of all

systems. [to Helm] Warp 4, engage.

.

EXT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE

CHANGE to LEX, first shift has been

asleep & is now getting breakfast. Saavik is trying

silver-dollar pancakes, though she hasn't got the syrup idea

down. Alex, Angelica, are sitting together, Saavik and

Tereshkova are at the next table.

INT. LEX MESS HALL

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Having a little pancake with your

syrup, Saavik?

**SAAVIK**

Excuse me? I have seen you put

quite a bit on yours, Captain. I

don't think I have deviated much

from the amount you have used

before.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Well, perhaps. But I think most

people use just one flavor at a

time.

Ironsides comes in to get some coffee as Alex started

talking. He has been on the bridge, running second half of

night shift. As he walks by, he looks at the seated group.

Clearly he is paying attention.

**SAAVIK**

Inefficient. By getting the smaller

pancake version, I can try multiple

syrup flavors to see which I

prefer. Today I have chosen

strawberry, apple, and boysenberry.

I can even easily mix several

together to experiment with the

flavor combinations.

**ANGELICA MCKNIGHT**

Hey, good for you, Saavik. Don't

let him give you a hard time over

what you want to eat. If you do, it

will all start going to his head,

and he'll think he knows best what

you should wear, do your hair,

brush your teeth...

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

And why not? I've been around since

1976, so I think I have more

experience than several of you

combined.

**SAAVIK**

Commander, Star Fleet Command has

already dictated the dress code for

personnel, which I follow to the

letter when on duty. As for my

personal grooming habits - he will

have to wait for inspection.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

That's not what he does with me.

I'm constantly chasing him out of

my cabin. It's getting

embarrassing.

Saavik looks at Ironsides a little wide-eyed at first, then just

raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head down, still looking

at him. The double entendre is almost like poetry, allowing

multiple meanings, and a great way to avoid embarrassment if

the line is not taken.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

I think we were just "one-upped".

You two working on a routine?

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

I have no idea what you are talking

about. By the way, Captain, we

will be coming out of warp in

about 10 minutes.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Right, DeClan. We'll be up soon.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

Also, the crystal set we are on has

fractured too much, so Brieanna

will be changing them out as soon

as we are out of warp and sensors

have cleared the area.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Fine. Get them out as you see fit.

Ironsides exits the room.

INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE

DeClan Ironsides enters, heads to the Science station.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

Helm, as we come into the system,

place us well above the planet

orbit plane so nothing will likely

be hidden behind the star. It's

only a few Earth diameters across

so being above will let us scan any

planets with little interruption.

**HELM**

Aye, sir.

CLOSE UP: LEXINGTON is approaching the star, comes out of

warp.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

That bugger has quite a pull to it.

If they are here, they should be

well away, maybe 100 million km.

So... wait. Helm, take us down into

the orbital plane, 1/2 impulse.

.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

Captain to the bridge, please. All

stations, yellow alert.

Charlotte catches her breath, then breaths out,

takes a good breath.

**CHARLOTTE SMITH**

Attention, all stations, Yellow Alert.

INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE

WIDE: interior, bridge. Captain and rest of crew enters.

Captain heads to science station where Ironsides is still scanning

the debris, Saavik follows him, and others take their

positions. Charlotte was at comm. and starts to exit the

bridge.

Angelica reaches out to Charlotte, holds her forearm and motions

for her to stay for a moment. Angie intends this as a

training period for her.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

DeClan, what have you got?

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

There is some wreckage orbiting

about 50 million km from the star.

Not enough to be a ship, but the

metal does match the Kangaroo II

hull material. There are no other

ships in the area, though I do read

some ion drive particles, and

fading warp signatures. Not sure

yet if these are from the KANGAROO II, or

something else.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Jason, move us into transporter

range. Can we get it on the screen?

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

Yes sir. I have a fix on it. 1,000

magnification.

Main screen changes from the star, which is moving

off-screen to the left, to the debris. A few more seconds and we can

see the bodies, and the metal parts, all spinning slowly in

the void.

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

Reducing to... 100 power... 10

power... standard ahead.

Transporter range, Captain.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Alright. Saavik, tell me what we've

got.

**SAAVIK**

As Commander Ironsides stated, the metal

does match the alloy's used in the

Kangaroo II's hull, and support

structures. I am also reading

organic material... 2 bodies and

several [beat] parts of multiple

species. Radiation levels are high,

but not yet too dangerous to bring

on board. There is some

anti-matter, but we should be able

to filter that out with the

transporter. A logical explanation

would be that they had a core

breach.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

DeClan, use a tractor beam and put

the debris in the Landing Bay, and

transport the bodies directly to

sickbay. Angie, tell Dawn what to

expect, and she can call DeClan when

they are ready. [beat] Jason, swing

us around.

**WIDE**: Exterior of LEXINGTON. ship approaches the metal, then

spins around to have the rear facing the debris. In the 5-10

seconds that this takes, the landing bay doors open, then we

see the transporter effect as bodies are moved to sickbay. A

tractor beam sweeps up the rest and moves it into the

landing bay. The doors are closing as...

CUT TO: LANDING BAY INTERIOR

INT. LANDING BAY

Captain, Saavik, Lee enter the Bay. Charlotte follows a

second later.

**SAAVIK**

Captain, as we were coming down, I

was going over the engine

specification of the Kangaroo II.

Some data does not match my

preliminary reading.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

How so?

**SAAVIK**

The orbit of the material is not

what one would expect for a ship of

that size. Beyond that, I would

like to wait until I have done a

full examination of the debris, and get

reports from Lt. Commander Mathias.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Fine, but don't take too long. [To DeClan] What

can you tell me about this debris?

DeClan Ironsides is also taking an interest in her observations.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

I am reading some radiation from

the star - x-ray, beta,

ultraviolet. Temperature is not

unexpected.

**SAAVIK**

I am picking up traces of

antimatter coupled to the metal,

but I would have expected there to

be many impact craters, even small

holes, from matter and antimatter

impacting the metal. Instead there

are only a few. Not normal, if this

was from a core breach.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

OK. You two keep at it here. I'm

going to sickbay to see what Dawn

has. Charlotte, you're with me.

Alex and Charlotte leave the Landing Bay. Saavik and Ironsides

continue their scans.

INT. LEX SICK BAY

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Dawn, any idea how they died?

**DAWN MATHIAS**

Captain, the radiation from the

star has destroyed a lot of the

epidermis, but scans of the bones

confuse me. How many days ago did

they lose the ship?

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

They last had a full report from

the Kangaroo II 12 days ago, but

the partial emergency message was

received 8 days ago. We got the

call to investigate 6 days ago.

Why?

**DAWN MATHIAS**

Because if they were out there for

8 days, the radiation saturation

level would be nearly even

throughout. But I am getting a much

lower reading from the bones, even

from the several parts, like this

foot [she points to a boot with the

lower leg still in it], that

indicate less than 2 days exposure.

I need to get some readings from

Science to narrow that time frame,

but that is my preliminary report.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Saavik says she sees some

inconsistency also. Can you have

something for me in an hour?

**DAWN MATHIAS**

Yes, I should have a close

time-of-death, and cause, by then.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

OK. Cadet, stay here and see what

you can learn. Dawn, bring your

findings to Conference Room 1 in

one hour. Bring Charlotte with you.

Alex goes to a comm station.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Captain to Ironsides.

Ironsides responds over intercom.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

Ironsides here. Saavik and I have several

things that don't match up.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Bring me whatever you two find to

Conference Room 1 in one hour. We

have a mystery to solve. Out.

.

**EXT. FLEET DEFENDER**

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: on FLEET DEFENDER.

INT. FLEET DEFENDER ENGINEERING

Engineering Room - Capt. Juarez, Leo Riley, Ens.

Billingston, are discussing, hotly, the status of the

upgrades for the cloak and shields.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

What is going on? We had the cloak

working yesterday after dropping

off the debris. We've had standard

shields since we left Surp. Base.

So why are you telling me that we

don't have them now?

**LEO RILEY**

Captain, we can maintain one or the

other, and even both for a short

time, but the shield modifications

are not compatible with the Romulan

cloak.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Not compatible? They were WORKING!

**LEO RILEY**

They are on similar frequencies,

and after a while a resonance sets

in, and weakens both. Not sure yet,

but Billingston thinks that the

problem is the material from the

Mirror Universe.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Billingston, you're the weapons

expert. Explain.

**ENS. BILLINGSTON**

It has a different quantum

signature, and the cloak operates

at a near harmonic. The resonance

causes a feedback, overloads the

emitters, and the cloak fails. This

releases the full power of the

shield, and blows the power

supplies.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

So how do we fix it? Can we make

the parts?

**ENS. BILLINGSTON**

I'm sure we can, but not out here.

In the meantime, we might try

pulsing the shields, or keeping

them at lower power.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Leo, like I said before, only now I

have TWO universes dumping on me.

[2 beats] Fine, keeping working on

ways to get around it, and in the

meantime we'll test everything

else.

EXT. FLEET DEFENDER

The ship moves toward some asteroids, and fires phasers,

every one, one at a time. It then fades in and out as the

cloak is turned on/off.

.

**EXT- LEXINGTON** -

INT. LEX CONFERENCE ROOM

Capt. McKnight is sitting in the Conference Room, doing a Log.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Captain's Log, Stardate &&&&. We

have found debris from the Kangaroo

II in orbit around a star not on

its systems list, but on a relative

heading from the Company HQ.

However there are inconsistencies

in the debris, and my crew is

investigating.

The crew assembles, taking seats around the table. Alex,

Angie, DeClan, Dawn, Valentina, and Charlotte are present now.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Dawn, is what we picked up all that

is left of the crew?

**DAWN MATHIAS**

All that is left that we can find.

I checked the DNA against company

records. The two bodies are of

Capt. Smythe, and his Science

Officer, Kelli M'Tembae. The other

parts do belong to several crewmen

of the Kangaroo II.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

And how did they die?

**DAWN MATHIAS**

The radiation in the bones is not

strong enough for the bodies to

have been out there very long. One

or two days, no more. The burns are

more like from weapons, not a warp

core explosion. Not intense enough.

Not hot enough.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Saavik, what about the metal

debris?

**SAAVIK**

As I thought, the antimatter

particles were placed on the

debris. There is not enough present

to account for a warp breach. I

also conclude that weapons,

probably phaser, destroyed the

ship.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

And the signature is very close to

Federation phasers. But I found a

few bits that have even higher

plasma burns, like a super hot

photon torpedo.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

So, a weapon perhaps based on

Federation technology, but more

intense?

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

That is what the evidence says.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

And the radiation suggests that all

of this was put here for us to

find?

**SAAVIK**

I doubt it was placed for us

specifically, but for someone. And

for someone without the resources

such as those available to

LEXINGTON which can tell the

difference between weapons and a

core breach.

**DeCLAN IRONSIDES**

Right. This is a deliberate attempt

to deflect attention from somewhere

else. Another problem with where we

found the debris is that the

Kangaroo II would not have had the

engine power to get out of the

star's gravity well without a full

hour engine burn. They would not

have entered the system at the

angle we found it at.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

So someone has made several

mistakes, all based on assumptions

that we would not be looking for

the ship, but someone with less

experience.

.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

So we know this was brought here to

be found, but from where?

Valentina, where would they have

come from?

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

I believe we should first follow

the likely path of the Kangaroo II

that we worked out before. I know

there are a couple other systems

within 20 light years they would

like to have checked, but they seem

to have been making a bee-line in

this direction. I would suggest we

start there. It is a red giant star

with lots of mine-worthy material.

And it is a little closer.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Bee-line it is. Warp 8.

EXT- LEXINGTON

ZOOM OUT: as the ship turns away a little, then goes to warp.

.

.

**EXT. FLEET DEFENDER**

WIDE: Fleet Defender is un-cloaking, then fires upper-front

phasers at a moon-sized object. a good hit.

As the first few shots are taken, we hear the Captain...

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

[V.O.] Captain's Log, Stardate &&&&. We have a temporary solution

to the cloak and shield

inter-operation problem. Though we

should have full standard shields

while cloaked, the resonance

problem only allows about 40

percent shield power, and phaser

shots over 2 seconds also blow the

cloak. Still, we have a little more

punch than standard Starfleet

phasers. As for the improved Photon

torpedoes, we can get full power

cloaked but the accuracy is a

little off.

INT - FLEET DEFENDER BRIDGE

Interior of fleet defender, bridge. Captain is seated, Leo

Riley seated in First Officer's chair next to him.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

[Continues] UN-cloaked, we have full power on

all weapons, and double shield

strength, and with more tweaking we

should get triple strength.

Captain turns off the recorder.

**LEO RILEY**

Billingston is sure that we can get

that triple strength in another few

days.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

I hope so. The Admiral called me

from Surp. Base to say that they

have started manufacture of parts

using all materials from our

universe. Should be ready in a

week, about when we check back in.

**LEO RILEY**

I'm wondering what would happen if

we simply use the transporter to

re-structure the quantum signature.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

How so?

**LEO RILEY**

If the parts are materialized using

the transporter, it should use

rules of our universe to make them.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

If you think it will re-arrange

quantum states, then I wonder if

they might not work at all.

**LEO RILEY**

Well, since you mention it, there

may be a [1/2 beat, face 'winces'],

uummm, 5 percent chance of that

[beat] maybe.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Tell you what [beat] I'll give you

one to try it on after we test a

few more times to see what we can

get out of them. I want to see how

many seconds we can get out of them

first. Standard phasers can fire

for 90 seconds before things start

melting, and I want that in case we

need it. [2 beats] Probably let you

try it tomorrow.

**LEO RILEY**

Great. I'll get engineering to help

set up the transporters to be sure

they can re-write the quantum

signatures.

Leo rises, pauses and looks at the Captain for approval,

then goes to the turbolift.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Lt. Cmdr. Pyle, how are the remote

ships? Are they reacting well?

**MARK PYLE**

Yes sir. My sub-space link to each

is holding even with the

interference Lt. Jensen is

generating from his shuttle.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Then give me a phaser shot from

each on that asteroid off the port

bow. That double-lobed one, there.

Captain points to an asteroid. He wants to see if Pyle

understands his "shorthand". The remote

ships are shown in a special color so they can be spotted

easily. There is another ship depicted [by another color], a

shuttle.

The closest ship to the asteroid is selected, turns toward

the asteroid, fires. He then selects another and it does the

same. Then the same with the other 2. With all firing, the

space-rock is destroyed.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Ok, lower the power settings and

prepare to take on several of our

shuttles. We are doing as realistic

of a test as possible. Lower our

shields by 80 percent. I want some

scorch marks to show where we have

weak points, if they get in at all.

**MARK PYLE**

Aye, sir. Lowering to 20 percent on

all ships.

Captain selects a control on his console to talk to the

shuttles.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Defender to shuttles. Launch

shuttles 2 and 3, and prepare to

take fire as arranged.

From behind the Fleet Defender {aka "**FD**" here], we see 2

shuttles launch, move out from the ship in different

directions, and they hold several km out. One is named KIRK

and takes position 45 degrees above port bow quarter, the

other goes to 45 degrees [45D] below starboard stern

quarter, is SINGH. These have an extra pod mounted on their

nose with a low-power phaser in it. Standard starfleet

shuttles, they have standard paint jobs too.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Pyle, return fire if fired upon.

Helm, you are allowed to use 1/2

impulse, and as the shuttles move

around us, I want you to keep as

much distance between us and them

as possible - we'll call it

defensive plan "alpha".

After 3 seconds, they start an attack run. Kirk turns hard L

and heads toward FD stern, firing as it goes, and dips low.

Singh also heads for stern, staying below FD, firing also.

.

FD now starts moving, rolling right and pitching to cause

several blasts to miss completely. This roll takes the

target away from SINGH, so it's blasts do not hit the

target.

But Pyle wasn't idle - he was starting to get his licks in

too. Though the shuttles were supposed to be programed to

have the maneuvering characteristics of cruiser-class

starships, their smaller size made for a severe challenge.

But before they had crossed paths, Pyle had 3 hits on KIRK

and 2 on SINGH, though only one on each would have done any

real damage. His remote-controlled ships could turn much

faster, giving him a distinct advantage.

.

There is an alarm at the COMM

station. Capt. Juarez had all communications routed to him,

so he presses a button and takes the call. On his personal

screen, an image of Aurturio appears. The main screen still

shows space ahead, where we see a shuttle pass by.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Mr. Aurturio, we have begun our

battle simulation. Nothing much..

While the conversation goes on we see HELM and NAVIGATOR

going through the motions of evading the phaser blasts.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Hold on, Captain. This is urgent.

Where are you doing you simulation?

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

There is a red giant between where

we dropped the debris and Surp.

Base. The planetary nebula around

it gives some sensor cover, so we

are there. What is going on?

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

Button up, fast. We thought the

mining company would do their own

search first, but somebody there

knows Adm. Scherger.

Captain Juarez has pressed "red alert" on his console. He motioned at

Pyle, so he has been issuing recalls to the shuttles.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

She elbowed in and was going to ask

HOOD to look for it. We found out

that HOOD was supposed to be busy

taking Amb. Ryan to Star Base 34 so

thought you had plenty of time. But

she got LEXINGTON to look right

away. They have been out there

several days already and now I hear

they found your cleverly placed

debris and concluded it was NOT

done so cleverly at all. They could

well be on top of you in days,

maybe hours.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Understood. I am issuing recalls to

all ships so we can get cloaked.

There are still problems with using

cloak and phasers at the same time,

but we should be able to hide

alright.

**KELAME` AURTURIO**

I sent a message to Surreptitious

Base for them to cease operations

and go quiet.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Good. The less I am sending out

signals, the better.

Another alarm sounds, this on at the Science station. The

Science officer is excited and interrupts the Captain.

**RENEE TRACY**

CAPTAIN! Long range sensors are

detecting a ship closing fast.

.

.

**CUT TO: EXTERIOR LEXINGTON**

INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE

**SAAVIK**

Captain, I have a ship on long

range sensors, and I am reading

weapons fire. The planetary nebula

around the star was causing some

interference, so rather than seeing

it hours out, we will be in weapons

range in less than 10 minutes.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Battle stations. Ready all weapons.

Angie announces to the ship -

**ANGELICA MCKNIGHT**

Red Alert. Battle Stations. All

stations report.

**SAAVIK**

I was reading weapons fire, but it

has stopped. There seems to be

several ships in the area, but I

can not make out details [1 beat]

wait [1 beat] we must have passed

through the outer band of the

nebula. I am reading a very large

ship, and 7 smaller craft; no, now

6 smaller craft.

.

.

**BRIDGE: FLEET DEFENDER**

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Mr. Aurturio, I'll have to call you

back when we get clear.

He closes the call, turns his attention to the Science station.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Tracy, how much time do we have?

**RENEE TRACY**

At present speed, 3 minutes and

they will be close enough to image

us. If they wait to come out of

warp, they will have us in weapons

range in 5 or less.

Captain Juarez presses button for inter-ship broadcast.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Juarez to Jensen - get to the

bridge on the double. Mr. Riley to

the bridge.

Capt. Juarez changes channels on the comm board, to call the

shuttles again.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Juarez to shuttles. We are going

cloak in 2 minutes so get moving.

If you are still out when they get

here, then you may not get a ride

out of here.

Leo Riley enters from a turbolift, takes COMM station.

**LEO RILEY**

Captain, if they can't get back in

time, maybe they can be of better

use. I have an idea...

.

.

**BRIDGE: LEXINGTON**

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Jason, Give me warp 8.5 until we

are right on top of them. Saavik,

do you have an image yet?

**SAAVIK**

Yes sir, just in range for a good

look. On screen, 10,000

magnification.

We see on the main screen the FD, small but can see the

general shape, the warp nacelles in the center of the ship,

and movement of 4 small ships. It is getting larger as we go.

**SAAVIK**

The ship design is very different

from anything on record. I believe

there is a name but the language is

unknown. Two of the smaller ships

design is much like Starfleet

shuttles. Four others are of

unknown design.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

That's a lot of unknowns, Saavik.

Are they firing on the shuttles?

**SAAVIK**

I can not tell, since they stopped

firing before we got close enough

for clear readings.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Angie, try to raise those shuttles

[beat] if that is what they are. If

that ship is firing on them, I want

to put us between them and the

shuttles. Charge all weapons.

**ANGELICA MCKNIGHT**

Yes sir. [presses buttons] USS

Lexington to unknown.. [she is cut

off]

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

NO, wait. My station. General hail.

Angie changes the routing of the call to the Captain's

chair.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

USS Lexington to unknown vessels.

We are investigating a missing

ship. Please hold your fire.

EXTREME CLOSEUP: on console, Alex presses MUTE.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Let's see what we get from that.

Jason, how soon?

**JASON LEE**

About 1 minute to drop from warp,

10 seconds from that to be between

the big ship and the smaller ones.

.

.

**BRIDGE: FLEET DEFENDER**

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Leo, get another shuttle on board,

then get the remote ships.

.

**MARK PYLE**

I can get all four inside within

seconds after the shuttle, sir.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Good. I want to be ready to cloak.

**RENEE TRACY**

Captain, they have increased to

warp 8.5 and will be in weapons

range in seconds, if they delay

their drop to impulse.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

DAMN! This McKnight is good.

Carson, pitch our nose up to reduce

our profile. We need to get out of

here. Pyle, you're going to get

your first chance to land your

remotes while we're cloaked. Leo,

cloak the ship.

**LEO RILEY**

Aye captain. Powering emitters for

cloak. [beat] Showing ready,

cloaking.

WIDE: exterior view, the remote ships are approaching the

rear of "FD", which fades very slightly, then a quick flash

envelopes the ship.

An alarm sounds on the Science console.

**LEO RILEY**

What now? Captain, I can't cloak.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

You said it was ready! What

happened?

**RENEE TRACY**

The simulated battle hits built up

a static charge in the emitters.

Probably not a problem under

standard conditions. Should be

clear in a few seconds.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Then hold off. We don't want to tip

our hand.

On the exterior view, we see the four remote controlled

ships enter the Landing Bay.

**MARK PYLE**

Remotes docked.

.

.

**BRIDGE: LEXINGTON**

Jason is ready to drop from warp. Alex

has stood up and moved to Jason's right side; places a hand

just above his shoulder.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Hold on, Jason - hold -[puts

hand on Jason's shoulder] take us

out of warp. Angie, hail them

again. Target phasers on that big

bugger.

Jason Lee presses panel controls to go to impulse.

The LEX drops out of warp just 5 km away, moves to a

position between the last shuttle and the FD, comes to a

stop.

WIDE: exterior, watching the lex, we see it come to a halt,

and in a couple seconds the shuttle does too.

.

.

**BRIDGE: FLEET DEFENDER**

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Shuttle KIRK, begin your slow roll.

,

OVER THE SHOULDER: of Capt. Juarez, see the main screen and

LEXINGTON moving into a position between them and the shuttle.

. .

**********IF THIS WAS ON SCREEN - we'd be doing split-screen.**********

,

**LEFT SIDE: LEXINGTON **

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,.RIGHT SIDE: FLEET DEFENDER**

**ANGELICA MCKNIGHT**

USS Lexington to unknown vessels.

Come in, please.

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,.**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,.Ignore them, Shipman.

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Carson, swing

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .us around to keep our nose

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .to them.

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .All stop.

**SAAVIK**

I have one life sign in the

shuttle, humanoid. But some kind of

interference is keeping me from

getting a species type. Same with

the large ship. Sensors say there

are several hundred humanoids on

board, but I can not discern any

species types.

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . RENEE TRACY**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . Their shields are up, full

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . strength. Weapons charged. We

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. .. are targeted.

**ANGELICA MCKNIGHT**

Then [beat] the shuttle probably

belongs to the main ship.

.

***As she says this, Angelica turns and looks directly at Alex.***

,

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . Seems both of us

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ... .have learned not

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. ..to repeat the "Kirk Maneuver".

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. ..Almost.

.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

[excited] Jason, get us from

between them! 180 mark 70! Full

Impulse!

.

*********** WIDE: exterior, we see LEXINGTON nose up slowly. the ship starts ******

************* to pick up speed. It also starts a roll to the left. ***********

.

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ..CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ..KIRK, execute! [Looks up at

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .weapons station] Open fire!

.

The shuttle opens fire on Lexington but the power emitted is

so low that Lexington realizes it poses no threat, but

shuttle heads for the Lex's port nacelle. The FD goes to

full impulse and passes behind Lex, rolling to present the

starboard phasers at Lex, and fires two at a time as they

come to bear. Lex is hit across the saucer and engineering

sections.

***** EXTREME WIDE SHOT: exterior, we see the "FD" starting to

******* move. As LEXINGTON pulls up, "FD" passes below and turns to port

******* so the rear faces LEX. they are getting a clear line of

******* sight to the shuttle. Phasers strike LEX.

,,,

******* INT. CLOSE UP: "FD" BRIDGE, on Juarez.

,

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . KIRK, correct course - don't let

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . them get away! Transporter 1,

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . ready, [1/2 beat] NOW.

.

.

EXT. WIDE SHOT: LEX is moving, but the angles cause the shuttle

to catch up and is nearly on top of the saucer section.

LEXINGTON increases speed.

CLOSE UP: LEXINGTON bridge, McNIGHT has gone back to his

command chair. LEX is shaken by the phaser blasts, which

vibrates everything since they don't let up. Continues until

the LEXINGTON opens fire.

.

.

**SAAVIK**

Captain!, They have just lowered their forward shields!

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

WHAT? [beat] FIRE!

.

************* Lexington fires, but is only striking the closest part of

**************** FD, the rear starboard quarter.

******* Saavik is intently checking the sensor readings.

.

**SAAVIK**

Minimal impact, Captain. We only

struck the rear shields. They also

activated transporters.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Transporters? What were they...?

[Beat] Target the shuttle! FIRE!

.

WIDE: EXTERIOR of LEXINGTON, the phasers strike the shuttle

at 'point blank' range, but the shuttle carries forward and

strikes inside of the back end of the Port Nacelle, which

crumples a bit, smoke and fire erupt. LEXINGTON rear is

swung around a little, then stabilizes. Shuttle is ripped to

shreds, debris carries past and along the length of the

nacelle, causing superficial damage.

,,

WIDE: BRIDGE of LEXINGTON. Alex is nearly out of his chair,

Tereshkova is still seated, and holding the console to help

her stay seated. Everyone else has been thrown to the floor.

Saavik gets back to the sensors.

,,

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . V.O. FROM WENDY ROMANOFF**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . Transport complete, Captain.

**. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . Raise all shields, give me all the

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. . protection we've got.

. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .. .

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Photon torpedoes, target that big

bastard, full spread. FIRE!

.

**NOTE ***********The screen is no longer split.********** NOTE**

**.**

LEXINGTON rear launcher fires four torpedoes.

EXT- LEXINGTON

WIDE: exterior, lexington torpedoes strike the "FD" and at

point blank range, There is some scorching on the hull.

.

**INT - FLEET DEFENDER BRIDGE**

WIDE: BRIDGE of "FD". from the main screen, we can see some

sparks from the remote's and engineering's stations.

**LEO RILEY**

DAMN. That was the closest that

I've ever been when hit by

PHOTON's, even in simulators.

Captain, the overwhelming power of

those hits has taken the cloak

generator off-line.

**RENEE TRACY**

He's right, sir. May be a while

before we can cloak now.

.

**INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE**

WIDE: LEXINGTON bridge from main screen.

**SAAVIK**

They have damaged our port nacelle.

We should have warp capability, but

at a greatly reduced speed. We have

certainly done something to them

because I am now reading HUMANS

aboard.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Give me a view Jason. Slow to 1/2

impulse. Keep looping back over

them. Course 20 mark -60.

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

20 mark -60, aye.

,

"FD" looks scorched where

torpedoes struck, and is still rolling left.

.

.

**INT - FLEET DEFENDER BRIDGE**

WIDE: bridge of "FD", Capt. Juarez is approaching the

science station, Leo Riley in tow.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

How soon can we cloak?

**RENEE TRACY**

Junction 47 is blown [beat] I can

get that re-routed in a minute or so.

**LEO RILEY**

We have main power, and shields

because of the independent sources

for the cloak. If we tie the cloak

into the mains, we will cloak now,

but the power draw is too much and

we will lose shields or warp.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

I have no intention of losing

anything, Leo. Not on my ship. Get

power routed and stand by.

,

Capt. Juarez moves to the weapons station.

,

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Ens. Billingston, I want that ship

disabled. Target their main

deflector dish, and power

couplings, as each is presented to

you. Phasers only.

**ENS. BILLINGSTON**

Aye, sir. Full power?

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

I don't want them taking out

another system. Yes, full power.

.

**EXT- LEXINGTON**

WIDE: exterior, we ride along with lexington [from barely

above] as it completes the turn, looking at the "FD" bottom.

we approach at a good clip.

INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE

CLOSE UP: McNIGHT, angry.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Photon torpedoes, aim for the

center. Looks like the main

propulsion nacelles, and I don't

want them to get away from us.

FIRE!

,,

OVER THE SHOULDER: of McNIGHT we see viewscreen, phasers strike

same area, near the nacelles.

,

**SAAVIK**

I am reading a power drop across

the ship. We have done significant

damage, Captain.

.

.

**INT - FLEET DEFENDER BRIDGE**

WIDE: from viewscreen, bridge of "FD". Sparks from several

stations indicate power overloads.

Ship shakes from the repeated strikes of photons and

phasers. Leo Riley heads to engineering station.

,

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

Keep firing phasers. Kim, heading

nine-zero mark 20, full impulse.

,

Kim and Carson acknowledge as Billingston says...

,

**ENS. BILLINGSTON**

Firing at deflector dish.

**LEO RILEY**

They've blown another power

junction, routing around it. [beat]

47 is back up, we can cloak again.

**CAPT. BEN JUAREZ**

This is turning into one hell of a

shake-down cruise. [1/2 beat] Kim,

200 mark 60 - run down their

starboard side. Target the weapons

ports. CLOAK.

.

EXT. FLEET DEFENDER

WIDE: exterior, from above the ships, "FD" turns it's nose

up, and the starboard phasers let loose on Lex. Deflector

dish is hit first, and as it passes each phaser port lashes

out, striking the photon launchers, phaser ports, and then

engineering section. as it passes the nacelles, it rolls so

the port phasers come to bear on LEXINGTON, and it turns to

pass behind LEXINGTON.

.

.

**INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE**

EXTREME CLOSE UP: on Captain McKnight.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

AFT TORPEDOES, FIRE!

EXT- LEXINGTON

WIDE: "FD" is just a

few hundred meters away, essentially 'point blank' again.

We see

the torpedoes jump out at "FD", all three hitting almost the

same spot, as a phaser blast from "FD" strikes LEX, and

as the ship starts to fade, Lexington's last one gets past the

shields and explodes inside the tail of the ship. The ship

comes back into full view - it DOES NOT CLOAK.

INT- LEXINGTON BRIDGE

EXTREME CLOSE UP: McNIGHT is gripping his seat.

.

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Viewer astern!

,

OVER THE SHOULDER: of helm position, the viewer shows the

"FD" smoking, and moving away to port. In a few moments, it

goes to warp.

WIDE: BRIDGE of LEXINGTON. McNIGHT rises from his chair.

,

**ALEX MCKNIGHT**

Valentina! Pursuit course! Jason,

overtake that bastard!

**VALENTINA TERESHKOVA**

Course laid in...

Valentina is cut off.

**JASON LEE**

Captain! Engines won't engage!

**SAAVIK**

We've lost the mains. If they come

back, we'll have no defense.

.

.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**END OF PART ONE**

SO - my question to the readers is,

should I finish the story? Does it interest you enough that you WANT to

see how this concludes?

Thank You for your Constructive Comments.

.

For the crew of USS LEXINGTON (used by permission of the Producers), you should find their current web site to read character backgrounds (like, how is ALEX McNIGHT really from the 1900's?). All others are my own creations (the KANGAROO II, FLEET DEFENDER, and their crew, and the people of Section 31), except those that are from Star Trek (TV, movies, Roddenbury's other published info), and were 'created' before this was written.


End file.
